


February 29th

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Leap Day, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: Anna convinces Kevin to take the day off on a day that shouldn't exist.
Relationships: Kevin O'Reilly/Anna Rudolf
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	February 29th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [vintage leap year proposals Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563308) by thehmn. 

> it's still feb 29th in my time zone, so I'm not late, okay? okay.
> 
> sorry for the heterosexual content, but in my defence kevanna are the only valid hetties.
> 
> the usual disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and not meant for Kevin and Anna's eyes. Please do not send it to them or anyone associated with them. thanks!
> 
> shoutout to Anonym_shhh for giving this a beta! <3

Kevin's alarm goes off at the usual time, the shrill beeping invading his pleasant dream and dragging him to reality. He lies in bed for a moment, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and listening to the birds outside his window. Anna stirs beside him as he sits up to turn off the alarm. 

Yesterday, she'd convinced him to take the day off filming and editing ("it's not even a real day! You already have a video lined up to come out, just take a break for once!") and instead, spend the day with her. He's obviously not opposed to the idea, but whenever he takes a day off it's hard to keep himself from acting like a workaholic, being all distracted because he's still thinking about YouTube work. So he'd reluctantly agreed, and here he is, going to make himself coffee and ease himself into the day. 

Hands on his waist pull him out of his thoughts as he measures out a spoonful of coffee to add to the coffeemaker. "Morning, babe," Anna says from behind him, resting her cheek on his back, and he turns around to give her a proper hug. 

"Morning," he replies, then kisses her quickly. She giggles when he pulls away, and if Kevin wasn't so tired he'd challenge her over the mischievous look in her eye, but he just turns back to the coffeemaker with a small smile of his own. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Anna asks, moving to the side to open the fridge. "Eggs?" 

"Eggs sound good," Kevin replies, and watches her take out the carton of eggs, some butter, and some vegetables. She puts the frying pan on the stove and turns it on, throwing in a spoonful of butter. The butter sizzles in the heat. "So, what did you have planned for today, anyway?" he asks. The coffee machine beeps, and he walks over to the cupboard to grab two mugs. 

"I was thinking we could actually go outside for once?" Anna says cheekily, cracking some eggs in a bowl. 

Kevin fake-gasps. "I- I don't think I'm ready for that!"

Anna starts beating the eggs with a fork. "Be brave, love." 

It's Kevin's turn to giggle as he fills the mugs with some coffee. He adds both sugar and milk to his and milk to Anna's, then passes her the mug. She takes a sip, then sets it down on the counter. "Thanks, babe."

"No problem." Kevin watches her make the eggs fondly. They've been together for a short time, compared to some of his other relationships, but he already feels like she's his everything. Whenever he thinks about the future - which, being honest for a moment, he does increasingly often these days - she's there. By his side, supporting him, but also forging ahead and pursuing her own dreams with him cheering her on. 

Anna pushes the eggs around in the pan with a spatula, scrambling them. She adds a sprinkling of chopped green onions and tomatoes, and the aroma that floats up from the pan is delicious. Kevin breathes in deeply. She finishes scrambling them, and divvies up the eggs between two plates. They sit down to eat. Kevin puts a bite into his mouth, then immediately makes a noise of pleasure.

"Feck, that's good," Kevin says, beaming at Anna across from him. 

"It's just eggs and tomato and onion," Anna shrugs, eating some herself. 

"Better than I could do, you've seen my cooking," Kevin laughs. 

"I've seen your cooking when you're purposely screwing up," Anna reminds him. "Not the same thing."

They move on to other topics, and finish breakfast fairly quickly. "Now hurry up and get ready to go," Anna says, nudging him as he stands from the table. "I wanna get there before it gets overcrowded."

"Where exactly is _there_, anyway?" Kevin asks, heading towards the stairs.

"You'll see," she says cryptically. 

Kevin runs up the stairs to get ready, excitement mounting. It's been a while since they've done anything spontaneous or surprising together, and he misses it. Being a workaholic with a girlfriend who travels all the time doesn't exactly make for a lot of time to spend together, but they make it work. That's one thing he loves about them, is that he wouldn't have ever thought they'd work as well as they do. But they do, by God, they do. 

He throws on the first clothes that show themselves when he opens his drawers: a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue flannel. He feels a little underdressed when he reaches the bottom of the stairs and notices Anna's cherry-printed dress, paired with a straw hat and red shoes, but she's beckoning him to the car hurriedly, so he doesn't turn around to change. 

Kevin gets in the passenger seat, and Anna pulls out of their driveway quickly. He turns on the radio, and one of his favourite songs comes on. "Hey, I love this song!" he says happily, then turns it up. _Love of mine, someday you will die..._

"Isn't this song a little morbid?" she asks, as he starts to hum along. "Doesn't exactly seem like a good vibe."

"I mean, a little," Kevin replies, shrugging. "But I feel like it's mostly metaphorical. Doesn't mean that the speaker will necessarily _die_ for their lover, just that they'll be with them, always." He looks at Anna. "It kinda reminds me of you and me, to be honest. That's why I love it so much." He meets her eyes with a soft smile, then she gasps suddenly. 

"Oh, shit!" 

Kevin's eyebrows jump up. "What's up, babe?"

Anna's eyes flick around shiftily. "I forgot something at home, shit." She swings the wheel around, then pulls into a driveway to do a u-turn. 

Kevin furrows his brows. "What'd you forget?" 

"Nothing, nothing," she mumbles. She won't meet his gaze. 

"Alright, I get it," Kevin says, "it's something to do with the mysterious location you're taking me to, right?"

Anna smirks. "Well, yes."

When they pull up in front of their house again, Anna hops out of the drivers seat with a, "just one second, babe," and runs into the house. He can see her running up the stairs with her shoes on through the window, despite the many times she's scolded him for doing just that. A few moments later she comes down the stairs again, but she doesn't seem to be holding anything else. Kevin raises an eyebrow as she gets back into the car. 

"The mystery thickens," he comments, as she pulls out of the driveway. "It must be something small, otherwise I'd be able to see it. Plus, you must be serious about getting there quick, 'cause you kept your shoes on to go upstairs."

"Alright, Detective CallMe," she jokes. "Just 'cause I did it once in an emergency doesn't mean you're now allowed to ruin our carpets with your dirty shoes."

"That's Mr. CallMe to you."

After a few minutes of driving, they pull up in front of a wrought-iron gate that encloses a large, stone building. A sign affixed to the gate reads, _Cork Botanical Gardens._ "Oh, this place!" Kevin says, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I've never actually been here, though I've heard it's really beautiful."

Anna unbuckles her seatbelt too and gets out of the car. "I was hoping you hadn't. Now c'mon, it's a Saturday morning, and if we don't hurry it'll be crowded in no time."

Kevin shuts the car door, and takes her hand in his. "Let's go."

They spend the morning wandering through the gardens, taking in the sights and scents of both native flowers and exotic ones. At one point they end up in the butterfly room, and Anna holds out her finger for a monarch to land on. It does, flapping its wings lazily as it rests for a moment, and the look of surprise and happiness on her face fills Kevin with contentment. In this moment, standing among slowly flitting insects and perfumed flowers, he's never felt so in love. Cheesy, he knows, but he feels like he's entitled to some cheesy moments here and there.

After the butterfly room, they head to a room filled with greenery native to Ireland. This room is empty, probably due to the fact that one can see these plants without paying to get into a garden, and Anna turns to him with a nervous smile. Kevin suddenly feels apprehensive, sensing that everything this morning has been leading up to this moment.

"Kevin," she says, taking both his hands, "I asked you to come here with me on Leap Day for a reason. I feel like, on a day that doesn't exist most years, a rare time, is the perfect time to do this on." Then she drops his hands, drops to one knee, and Kevin's mouth drops open. 

"Anna..."

Anna takes a deep breath, and keeps talking while reaching into a pocket in her skirt. "That's how I feel about you, about us. I feel like I had such a rare chance of finding you, and of falling so much in love as I have, but it happened anyway. And I'm so grateful for that." She pulls a small box out of her pocket, and Kevin's eyes start filling with tears. 

"Jesus, Anna," Kevin says, laughing wetly. "I love you so much."

Anna opens the box, and a pair of simple gold bands shine in the lights of the garden. "Kevin O'Reilly, will you marry me?"

Kevin nods rapidly, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling hot tears begin to drip down his cheeks. "Yes, of course, of course!"

Anna stands up, half-laughing and half-crying herself, and launches herself into Kevin's arms. They kiss for a long time, and when they pull away, Kevin holds out his hand eagerly. "What are you waiting for, put it on me!"

Anna giggles again, and picks one of the rings out of the box. She slides it on to his left ring finger, then puts her own on. "They're perfect," Kevin breathes, then pulls her close again. He feels her laugh against his chest. 

"I was thinking about getting you a diamond one, but I ultimately decided against it," she confesses. "And I didn't want to get myself a diamond, that felt a little selfish."

"We could definitely both rock diamond rings," Kevin replies, and she laughs again. "But I like these, too."

"Good." She kisses him again, then pulls back with a cheeky smile. "There's still the outdoor section of the garden to explore. Let's go!" She grabs his hand and pulls him out of the room. Kevin smiles, because he knows he'd let her lead him anywhere. 

* * *

That night, they're cuddling in bed watching their guilty pleasure TV show, when Anna suddenly says, "what do you think about a rustic theme?"

Kevin grins, kisses her shoulder, then rolls over to get paper and a pen. They won't be going to bed for a long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if cork actually has a botanical garden and tbh idc, it was a cute setting. hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
